kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue Ninjakoopa/Archive 1
Welcome to my talk page. A response to your comment on my talk page Gosh, I was only trying to help. I didn't vandalize any of the pages. Plus, you have made some screw-ups yourself. >:< --KirbyFan 14:37, 5 August 2008 (UTC) *Did you read?--KirbyFan 15:08, 5 August 2008 (UTC) **Did you read?!--KirbyFan 15:49, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ***Did you read?!!--KirbyFan 19:05, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ****Did you read--KirbyFan 21:19, 5 August 2008 (UTC) *Did you read?--KirbyFan 22:06, 5 August 2008 (UTC) *Did you read?--KirbyFan 22:11, 5 August 2008 (UTC) How did U Do IT!? What I mean to say is, I check your user and how did u edit all those pages!? Im very jealous!!! You're the TOP USER!!! (Im just saying that you are AWESOME!!^^)DragoonRider 14:18, 8 August 2008 AHHH!! U were my first message ever.AND ID LOV TO JOIN!!!! THANK U!!!!!!(sorry goin a bit hyper^v^;;;;& no i dont know how to get promoted to Sysop^^;)DragoonRider 23:10, 8 August 2008 Im also helping to improve this wiki(im not doing much work though^^;) I can also give some tips on beating Kirby: Canvas Curse Iv^*DragoonRider 23:37, 8 August 2008 Thanks on improving the pages of the air ride machines^v^ (If you're wondering why Im up this late, I want to watch the Beijing Olympic Games tonight at 1am. LOL! I dont why at this time!--;) DragoonRider 23:39, 8 Augast 2008 Thanks(^^;) Thanks. I do want to be a Sysop but just 1 question,can u tell me what a Sysop is.^^;Thanks;DragoonRider 13:45, 10 August 2008 Thanks for the info!!^^DRider 14:03, 10 August 2008 Restore The SSB Characters please. didn't you see that I JUST finished restoring them? Max2 Thanks good friend Thanks for asking Max2 if I can be a Sysop!I do want to be one!^^ DRider thx man! 4 the user page :) Kperfekt722 00:04, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ///*coughs* YOUR A FEATURED USER?!??!!?!? Kperfekt722 00:11, 13 August 2008 (UTC) thats depressing. i think i could be as well actually if thats all it takes... Kperfekt722 00:15, 13 August 2008 (UTC) BLUE! Hey dude its me Zmario. CAn you help out with my virtual villagers wikia? Thanks! Zmario 22:48, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Very sorry you got banned. A shame too, I was just started to get to know ya', too! Cafinator 16:08, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Okey-Doke Well, let's get rid of some of the mindless posting I've done here. And maybe today I'll actually contribute to this Wiki! Cafinator 12:28, 17 August 2008 (UTC) (v^_^v) Hi Blue! Sorry I wasn't here for quite a while. Let's just say something bad happened. And it was so bad, I do not want to mention it.--KirbyFan 02:54, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Blue, don't misunderstand... I don't hate you! I'm SERIOUS. I know we can help make this wiki grow. I actually want to be your friend. So please stop saying I hate you! I wasn't jealous of you being a sysop first or anything! So stop saying that! And yes I want this wiki to grow, so I'm with you. (I'm quite mad/sad about your perma-ban from SmashWiki) ParaGoomba348 C'mon, just talk to me 03:30, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Any news? Hey Blue any news if I can be a Sysop yet?DRider Why would I be against you? Cafinator 05:05, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Playing with your mind? You think too much of Cafinator. Cafinator 05:08, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Yes. go to my page, look on the sidebar, and press the button that says contributions. I made the first (few) articles, uploaded the first image, etc. I just haven't edited recently due to time. But I do come on here to see how everything's going. Max2 Sheeze--;X I wasnt mad at u,I dnt know much about this wiki and i didnt know what were contributions.2. Dont yell at me okay?I wasnt yelling at you ><;DRider *Look it up in the dictionary.--KirbyFan 13:58, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Um... Hi? --KirbyFan 13:59, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Response Um... Hi! :-) --KirbyFan 01:04, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Dont do that again!!!!!!! I know that last comment on my talk page was u BN, and I dont allow strong language ANYWHERE,so this is your 1st warning!!(I would mean this if I a Sysop But seriously I dont like strong language!!Whats wrong anyway???T^I)DRider You've gone too far Unblock Kperfekt722. You can't ban him forever! So he was an a**hol* towards you. BIG DEAL! That's only a week or so. Unban him! Other than you and DRider, he's the only friend I've got here. You should unban him. You ARE a sysop. ParaGoomba348 C'mon, just talk to me 02:13, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hey. Hey. Hey. Just wanted to say... Hi! Thanks! Hi, and thanks. Yeah, this isn't my first time working with a Wiki. I've been an editor at the Super Mario Wiki for a little less a year now, and I've also been at the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki for a few months, too. I must say though, I've never seen so much potential in a Wiki than this. It's already grown larger than Kirbypedia, so keep up the great work! And sure, I'd be happy to expand the Squeak Squad level articles. =) - EmptyStar :Sadly, I've never played a Star Fox game in my life. Thanks for offering, though. -EmptyStar ::Nope, I'm just an editor on a few.-EmptyStar :::Sadly, I don't. The Super Mario Wiki is way to crowded and the Banjo Wiki hasn't been updated n quite a long time I think, and I haven't been to it lately.-EmptyStar :D'oh!? That hardly sounds good, haha. Why the sudden disappointment??-EmptyStar ::DK Wiki? I don't even have an account there let alone being a Sysop there. Sorry I can't help. Also, I finished the Nature Notch page. I do just want to check the last sentence I wrote there(about the Animal ability), because It might've been in the first level. On a side note, do you play any of the Kirby games yourself? -EmptyStar At it again... It looks like the same person who made that XJ9 article made another, "Vexus". Could you delete it? Also, I'm making some of the enemy articles we don't have yet. I just got finished making the Plasma Whisp article. -EmptyStar :Haha, thanks. KRR is where I've been getting the pics to begin with. Thanks though. EmptyStar Seriously, what did you mean by "crap"? --KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 15:25, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for making my sig.(I wont use it now sorry--;;;) DRider Sheeze I MEAN I wont use it right NOW *sheeze* DRider Working on Plasma Whisp now. I'm starting to expand some of the enemy stubs now. I uploaded a few more Plasma Whisp pics for the article, and I'm adding the info in now. -EmptyStar :Wow, thanks! Oh, and the Plasma Whisp page is done. I'll add the official art of him in KSS if I get around to it. Right now I think I'll focus more on the articles from the Kirby anime some more. I uploaded a pic of WolfWrath awhile ago, so I'll start with that. -EmptyStar Screenshot Clarity Hi again, do you have any skill with getting clear screenshots from online vids? If you do, I might have a small favor to ask you concerning some of the anime articles we have. -EmptyStar :yeah, but it only has up to half episodes. I was able to find pictures of all of them at some other site (which I've been using), but they're all blurry. Thanks anyway. -EmpstyStar MarioGalaxy Hey Blue Ninjakoopa, it's MG. Sorry it took me a while to respond. Well, did you hear about GalaxiaD? he left a message on his SmashWiki talk page that said to disregard his "Leaving Forever" message. You should probably check that out. MarioGalaxy {talk} 17:11, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry, once again, that it took me a while to respond. If you read Oxico's talk page, you'll know why I haven't been on for the last 3-4 days. By the way, I noticed that your 1st signature was really customized, as mine is slightly customized. However, your 2nd signature was, in a way, normal. How come? Did you take your time to write the entire signature? Or did you change it in Special:Preferences? Just curious. Well, all the same, like you, I'm still against Randall's actions. MarioGalaxy {talk} 23:58, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Reason for Ban You were insulting me, that's why. You should know from experience that personally attacking admins is NEVER the solution. If you promise to behave better on my forum, I'll lift your ban. - GalaxiaD 23:04, 4 September 2008 (UTC) I only saw KP insult you after YOU attacked him first. He'd say something like, "I beat the game," and you would attack him for it. It was inappropriate behavior for both of you, but it seemed like you were always the one who started it. Anyway, I don't owe you anything. Just apologize so I can get you to come back (hopefully with a better attitude). - GalaxiaD 02:20, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you. As Mario said in Hotel Mario: "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Anyway, I'm going to go lift your ban. Come on over whenever. - GalaxiaD 02:26, 5 September 2008 (UTC) So... ...you think I'm only interested in correcting your mistakes?--KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 23:38, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Time for a new logo I've already asked Kirbyfan, and he agrees. We really need a new logo for the upper left hand corner. A custom-edited Kirby really shouldn't be in our logo, so I think we should keep the fountain and the background but change the sprites. -EmptyStar Alright. I already asked Kiryfan, and he can't make it I would make it. I'm not skilled with PS, so I can't either. Could you? If not, do we have anyone else that could? -EmptyStar :-( You called me Kiryfan.--KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 14:47, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Did you have to go back to the old rules at Candy Constellation? They're a bit messy like this. -EmptyStar ::Haha. Before you changed the contestants, I redid the rules, making them more formal and grammatically correct. But I guess it was deleted when you changed things. Mind if I change them back?-EmptyStar More vandalism.. The same person who keeps doing those XJ9 edits just vandalized the Dark Meta Knight page. I undid their edit, but I think that being the 3rd time, he should be banned. -EmptyStar Well.. Today I changed the Kirby (species) page. I got rid of most of the sections because I felt they were unorganized and overly speculative. Kirby Fan changed it back. -User:EmptyStar Im SORRY!! I sorry blue,I didnt mean to flame u off its just that I was REALLY lazy to put it on(& 2 plez ya,I used it)so PLEASE dont ban me!!!!!(I got really freaked out when u sent me a warning & this is the reason I want to be a Sysop) User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk oh blue,I find that kind of nice(not to the point that u think the word slut is cute)and sorry about my other messages I was a little...upset and thats ok if u say bad words in my page.(I actually listen to alot of Newgrounds^^)so dont worry.^^ User:DragoonRider DragoonRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk oh,heh^^; Yeah,I really like Newgrounds and u couldve found this out if u went to KC page(because I am also KC)and at Things I Do it said that I like to go to Newgrounds, & I mostly watch shows with lots of bad words (it makes it funnier^^)so sorry about before User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk You've been promoted to bureucrat? Since when?-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 17:51, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Proboards I believe your ban is lifted. (This message may or may not be late.) - GalaxiaD 03:20, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Good news! I've signed up as a user at Kirby's Rainbow Resort forums. Now I might be able to get clearer anime screenshots and I might be able to find someone who can upload a screenshot of Vocal Volcano (yeah, I can't find any..). Also, why did you remove Gobbler's infobox? -EmptyStar : Alright. But about the infoboxes, some wikis do have screenshots and sprites and info boxes in cases where official art isn't available. As far as I'm aware of, there was never any Official art of Gobbler ever made.-EmptyStar OMG!!! Of course!!Its my favorite mario series on newgrounds,& I loved it,lots of adventure and action and the ninjakoopas were in it.(I bet thats why its your favorite) User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk Hey!! Have u seen the show Nin10do by Kirbopher15 on Newgrounds?I saw it last night,It was HI-lariouseUser talk:DragoonRider Talk What's on my list.. Hi! I just wanted to check up with you concerning what I'm going to try to do, and what I need you to do. First off, I'm working on creating the following pages: Lovely, Rowlin, Broom King, Trash Basher, and Nelly (most of which are from the anime). Along with that, I'm still slowly working on the level pages (more on the Canvas Curse topic soon), and I've already uploaded some screenshots for some of the Adventure/NiD levels. I'm going to redo the Ice Dragon, Flappy, and Bonkers Pages. Now then, moving on to the Canvas Curse levels. I really would find it easier to make articles for each individual stage rather than the levels themselves (in Canvas Curse, stages are practically their own levels anyway). So, what I need you to do while I'm working on all this is: fix up the yellow Kirby page, the Green Kirby page, and lastly the Kracko page. If there's anything you need me to do, ask now =). -User:EmptyStar RE: Welcome Thanks for the welcome and the compliment! Yeah, I really tried to make those articles look good and I think they came out pretty nicely! But that's just my opinion. Anyway, I was wondering, do you happen to have a capture card? Because I'm trying to get a picture of a fairy when they're possessed by Dark Matter but there are no pictures of them. I guess it kinda makes sense since there's only two in the game, one in Rock Star, one in Ripple Star... But if you DO have a capture card, could you maybe take a picture of one of those so that I can create a page for the possessed fairies? If you don't know what they are, they have white hair, ride on broomsticks and have black clothes and they only appear in the background. Thanks in advance! Adeleine Ribbon Dee 03:11, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, EmptyStar was just telling me about that! And of course, as soon as I got your messages, I get an enemy info card in Kirby 64 and it's Keke! Your sig's awesome too! Adeleine Ribbon Dee 19:15, 14 September 2008 (UTC) It's me, PG. I just wanted to say, since I know YOUR name. I should tell you mine. I am: Matt. Happy now? ParaGoomba348 (C'mon, just talk to me) 02:43, 17 September 2008 (UTC) So Randall is in one of his moods... And he banned me for proving him wrong, and said I was bothering other users. Could you help me out a little-bitty bit here, please? CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 03:52, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :(Oh, and don't worry. The silly guy didn't block my IP.) ::Now worry. Sky Perma-blocked my IP. Don't worry, I know how to change my IP address, but as for the account... 06:07, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Hmm...Why did Clarinet Hawk say that? I've done a lot to this Wiki. Polls...community involvement...fixing pages...adding to pages. All I've ever seen her do is just post on Talk Pages, and trying to show me that everything I do is wrong. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 16:46, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, anyways, I'm talking to a Janitor and he said he'll look into it... I need you to do something for me... I need you to go to the Forums on Smashwiki, click "Worst Character Idea", go to the section where everyone is voting, and put "VOTING IS CLOSED" on the top, please? CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 04:28, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Go to... http://paragoomba.proboards102.com/index.cgi please! ParaGoomba348 (C'mon, just talk to me) 15:22, 17 September 2008 (UTC) OK. Thank you. I hope the users enjoy the poll the got to make themselves. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 22:58, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :There...I thought my signature was looking funny. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 22:58, 19 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Hello Again Hello again! Really? Promoted? Kinda fast, but that would be awesome! But I learned that the cat witch thing was called Keke. Even though she's not an enemy, she gets an enemy info card in Kirby 64! I was like "What? She's not an enemy?" But.... yeah! Thanks for chatting! Adeleine Ribbon Dee 20:28, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ... That...jerk...Clarinet Hawk deleted the poll we had planned for WEEKS. On a Forum. Where other admins posted supporting the idea. And then she changed it to talking about "Tiers." Tiers. She switched something fun...into tiers. And she claimed that "'Worst' discussions lead to flame wars." Yeah, right. Look at the "Worst Character Idea" on the Forums. See any flaming? Now look at the "Tier List" Thread. Hmm. Oh well. It's like I said before, on Smashwiki, the rules are: Swearing is allowed, but most importantly... http://asoboo.com/images/full/54247.jpg CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 02:29, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah. I've always liked Kirby. I should contribute here more. This may be a little difficult though...as far as I remember...I've only owned...Super Star, 64, Dreamland 3, Air Ride, Nightmare in Dreamland and...uhh...Squeak Squad. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 04:11, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and I can't make a poll on the front page because it's locked. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 04:15, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::And one more thing I want to get off of my chest...the Forum for the poll the Clarinet deleted has been up for two weeks, and there was even a notice and one and half weeks in the news section on Smashwiki. There's no excuse for not knowing this was going to be a poll...OK, I'm good now. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 04:19, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :::All done! How do you like it? CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 04:42, 20 September 2008 (UTC) *Sad face* CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 04:46, 20 September 2008 (UTC) http://i240.photobucket.com/albums/ff209/LMB826/urkel.jpg Hmm...KirbyWiki doesn't like tables. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 04:59, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :Nettles. In other words, I enjoy anonymity. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 05:10, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::Later, I'm kind'a tired. You know what they say. Follow these steps, and you're on your way to fame and fortune. #Patience #???? #PROFIT!! Anyways, I'll give you my Friend Code...ehh...When I want to. I promise. ... So, good night. See you around! CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 05:19, 20 September 2008 (UTC) You forgot to protect the Main page again. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 06:52, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Oh. Oh. You may want to talk to...what's she called...uhh..."Empty Star..." I think...about her recent block. I don't know if it's my experiences shining through, but 1 year is a little harsh. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 06:55, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and Randall is still moody even when I'm talking to him. User can't be banned for using sarcasm or personal attacks unless it's a slur or the owner of Wikia or the Wiki itself says so. It's Wikia-wide rules. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 06:58, 21 September 2008 (UTC) No, no, no...The block SHE did. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 06:59, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Uhh...I just brawled my friend's friend. He said his friend was an expert as Ike. But that doesn't explain how he lost so badly...Although using Kirby's B and shooting him underneath the stage is a little bit unfair for Ike though! CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 07:01, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Uh, anyways, you should look at the Block log. He or she may be anonymous, but still, 3-5 days, tops. And a warning, telling how long they've been banned for so they don't give up on the Wiki and actually contribute. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 07:01, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Well, I'm on the right track, I guess. Randall reduced my ban to one month, but we hadn't discussed anything beyond me asking him to find proof of where I insulted him. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 07:36, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Good terms? He dislikes anyone who disagrees with him...CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 07:48, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Well, I am disagreeing with him. But I'm "pretending" to be formal. Snort. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 07:51, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Hmm. I'm tired. Good night. See you later. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 08:00, 21 September 2008 (UTC) I'm embarresed to know I was even a part of SmashWiki. No, really, I am. Ten people alone said that SmashWiki was the "Soviet Russia of all Wikia." CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 09:35, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Anyways, in a lighter mood, I found this video on sh00t00b, which I can't stop laughing at, oddly. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 10:11, 21 September 2008 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Jn9SRoWZ0g :HE MOCKS YOU. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 20:10, 21 September 2008 (UTC) I swear, it's the music. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 20:19, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :lolwut CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 21:21, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Off topic, but... You've really got to check this out. Pretty interesting. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 05:58, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Alright. Fine. I'll unblock him Wednesday. =) -EmptyStar Randall is ignoring me. So, instead of spending my time complaining, I just edit photos of him. PRODUCTIVITY. Looks kind of like Bill Murry, I swear. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 04:05, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Still, I got to stop filling your page with nonsense. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 14:49, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Other people think so, too. I should really link from other sites. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 06:35, 24 September 2008 (UTC) I really think he knows he's wrong, he just doesn't want to admit it. Durn teenagers.CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 15:34, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : ಠ_ಠ Nettles. In other words, I enjoy anonymity. And ಠ_ಠ. I'm not at a creepy age for t3h 1nt4rw3bz. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 22:28, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 22:30, 24 September 2008 (UTC) http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a285/pikmin-rules/DIE.gif Say, what's wrong with that guy you blocked? CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 22:57, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :Nah, five days. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 01:00, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::OK, let him create an account, tell him that he must create an account and talk to him, and let him apolo--I mean, BEG FOR YOUR MERCY. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 01:04, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :::Don't make me post da "ಠ_ಠ" CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 01:10, 25 September 2008 (UTC) There. I BEAT THE SYSTEM. ಠ_ಠ (I also posted the ಠ_ಠ). CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 01:14, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :z0mg reference CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 01:23, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::Please. I'm immune. All owners of "Mario is Missing!" is immune to Weegee. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 01:53, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :::Unfortunately, I never beat the game, so no. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 01:55, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Meegee crashed my browser. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 02:03, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Clarinet Hawk = GLADoS Seriously, she's acting just like GLADoS. ಠ_ಠ CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 05:58, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :I keep on doing that...CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 14:27, 25 September 2008 (UTC) How To Haha, I need help concerning redirecting pages. Like, how would I go about making an 'article' for Kracko Jr. and having it redirect to the regular Kracko page? Thanks. Also do you have/plan on getting KSSU? -EmptyStar :Awesome. Thanks. If you need something to do, do you think you can make Japanese names for the anime monsters redirect to their applicable pages? For example; create a page titled "Memory Lapse" and have it redirect to Erasem's page. Just because many fans of the anime recognize anime things by their Japanese names. The Japanese names are in the actual monster's pages if you need references. It says something like "(Known as _____ in Japan)". Thanks, this would be a big help. -EmptyStar SSA I know, I just voted! Wiz ftw! -EmptyStar Reply No problem :)--Eulalia (Talk) 01:52, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah.. Yeah, I already posted this on Kirbyfan's page, but yeah, I'm a guy. Also I'm kinda up to my neck in working on other parts of the wiki, so could you change the anime character's templates instead? -EmptyStar Well yeah. WELL, SORRY I NEVER RESPONDED TO YOU, I WAS TOO BUSY NOT RESPONDING TO YOU, THANKS. ಠ_ಠ CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 16:32, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :HERE. WELCOME BACK PICTURE. http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w100/LinkinaTank/1199319035902.gif Awww...you don't like my picture? CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 16:44, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Image hosting sites only. Not that website. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 16:49, 28 September 2008 (UTC) What? What is it? CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 18:18, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :You are too if you're just figuring that out. 02:56, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::Take a guess. 04:43, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :::Here, this should help. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 04:43, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I forgot to log in. OK. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 22:28, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I'd respond, but you want me to leave you alone. Oh, I know! How about I share an even creepier photo than the one above? PS I keep on forgetting to log in. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 03:55, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :No. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 16:01, 1 October 2008 (UTC) More about infoboxes Just wondering, are we giving the anime infoboxes to the Demon Beasts, too? Thanks. -EmptyStar You cannot understand the true form of Cafinator's appearance! Anyways, I'm not going to lie to you, I know how to change my IP in less than two minutes, and it's been changed for a long time now since I was banned. I even tricked Randall. how od u like my lieing skill? Typing just like that. Silly people. So I might start a new hush-hush account, get a clean slate. But it can't be "Cafinator 2" or something...something else like..."El Cafinator!" CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 16:09, 1 October 2008 (UTC) You'll have to pay for a balloon animal. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 16:13, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Nevermind. So what are you trying to say? CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 16:15, 1 October 2008 (UTC) True Identity "You'll never reveal your true identity, eh? Well, you'll never know mine." "My name is Xavier and I am 15. I am an African American male, born and raised in Fort Irwin, California. I have a job and I'm getting an education (since school has started). I like to play videogames and make/read comic books. I'm very quiet and I don't talk much, but I can chat up a storm. My favorite colors are blue and black." ಠ_ಠ PWNT. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 16:26, 1 October 2008 (UTC)